Love Under Disguise
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Who knew that Rikku could save the day? When Rikku busts Baralai and Gippal out of Bevelle's prison, will her feelings finally make themselves known to Gippal? Will she be able to make sense of her emotions? Little does she know he feels the same way..
1. Lost and Found

Hi, ya'll! This is my new Fic! Hope ya guys enjoy!

Love Under Disguise—Chapter 1  
  
The solder was last seen walking towards the entrance and towards the lift, leading into the depths of Bevelle...  
Gippal was at Bevelle for one reason only—to find the Praetor of New Yevon, Barali. But, what turned out to be a simple search, turned out to be a trap. He soon was bound and tied up after his resistance, and literally thrown into the hanging jail cell, where he could see everything that went on, from the inside out. Gippal wasn't surprised to find New Yevon's Praetor sharing the same cell with him, either. Gippal knew something was bruin yet again in Bevelle's headquarters, so he decided to check up on the praetor, which was also one of his best buds. So, there he stood with his former teammate from the way past Crimson Squad. Well, not way past, but about three years past, starting that day. That day was when they, Nooj, Barali, Paine, and himself, were all put together in the same squad, to pass a series of tests in order to protect the maesters. Well, it turned out that they were the last surviving squad. And, not to mention Vegnagaun. If they were already dead, then all of Spira would have been vaporized, thanks to Shuyin.  
But, we learned a valuable lesson the day of the Den of Woe. We learned to work as a team and watch out for each other's backs. Then, you've got everything down to fight well. Then, that's all that matters, right? Right.  
  
The solder went cautiously to the lift, leading down into the depths of Bevelle. She knew something was fishy...so she had to check it out.  
What? You never heard of a female warrior monk? Well, neither did I...so I had to dress up in really heavy armor, to investigate. It turned out Gippal and Barali have turned out to be missing, and everybody got a "hunch" that they were here, in Bevelle, somewhere. So, I "graciously" volunteered to go undercover and find them. Here I am now, on the lift, going down into the depths of Bevelle. Bevelle always have given me the creeps, but I had to face my fears sooner or later, just like the thunder plains and Via Inferno. Okay, maybe not the Via Inferno, but for sure the Thunder plains. So, HA! I laugh at the face of danger! HAHAHA! (Sound familiar? )  
"A-ha! There he is!" a warrior monk without armor yelled, pointed to me, while I got severely tackled. So what? I decided to beat up the guy for my disguise! I didn't want to buy something that I would probably choose not to wear ever again! Can you blame me?  
"So, this is the intruder, huh? Throw him in the dungeon with those two other little nuisances!" They seized me, and dragged me out to my doom. They eventually stopped, and threw me, only for myself to land none- to-softly on the hard, stony, jail cell floor.  
"Owwie..." I whined while getting up, rubbing my elbow. But, soon enough, I collapsed in pain, not thinking I would be able to get up again. Just as I was in my despair, a couple pairs of hands helped me up onto the bench.  
"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked me. I nodded, looking into the faces of my helpers. Yup. It was Gippal and his comrade. I smiled under the helmet that hid every feature of my face. Suddenly getting up, I stretched, and gently, slowly took off my helmet. They both gasped as my long, blonde hair fell from the helmet, onto my back. I shook my hair out as it fell back into its regular places.  
"Miss me?" I asked as I looked at the shocked looks they gave me.  
"What?"  
"Rikku," Gippal began seriously, taking a step forward, putting his hands on my shoulders, and pulling me a little closer to him. And, no, I am not thinking he is about to hug me after all that have happened to me. I thought he had forgotten me, already. I wanted him to, after I saw him making out with some other girl, and, after that, I ran away before telling him my feelings for me. I guess that they all thought I was dead, during that machina explosion, under water. But, I swam away from the accident, towards another shore of who-knows-where. So, I found a deserted island, not to mention a tropical one at that. I lived there until Yunie and the rest of the Gullwings (of course, excluding me) found the island, looking for a sphere. Well, they found me instead! So, here I am, doing a mission to save the two!  
"Rikku, I thought you were dead!" And right then and there, my only wish came true. He pulled me the rest of the way and slipped his arms around my waist, embracing me into a tight, polite hug that made me feel as if I were going to melt. His smile already done enough damage to me, but why this? Oh, I was confused already, so I just gave in, and put my head on his chest, slipping my arms around his neck, smiling.  
"You just called me Rikku." I softly whispered, pulling away, looking at his face. He laughed nervously.  
"I did, huh?" He said, still holding me by my hips. We both looked down, and stepped away from each other, blushing like crazy, and giggling nervously. Barali cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality.  
"Um, you guys? Do you know any escape passages that we can use? Or at least something useful to get us, you know?" I nodded, and threw a dress sphere over my head, changing into my old alchemist attire. Getting out a grenade and a flash bomb, I mixed the two.  
"Okay, we have to run fast if half of this plan doesn't work. But, I am positive the other half will. So, if you could move behind me..." I gestured as I spoke, and they quickly got behind me. Putting my goggles on, I gave them another word of caution.  
"Oh, and uh...you guys have to hold onto me, just in case the entire plan works as planned." As I finished, Gippal and Barali switched places, as Gippal put his hands on my hips, and Barali put his hands on Gippal's shoulders. Without warning, I threw the bomb and covered my ears, hearing the effects, and also feeling them. After it stopped, I opened my eyes, looking around, seeing no one moving from the last pose they had.  
"Okay, our time is limited! Let's move out!"

Well, if you guys want me to continue, tell me! Reviews pleeeeeaseeee!

--Beatiful Songstress


	2. The Joke's on You!

Thank you both for reviewing! It means a ton to me! And, it gets better as it goes! So, stay tuned! Enjoy!

Love Under Disguise—Chapter 2  
  
We eventually escaped with our skins intact. Still, nobody moved because of my special mixture that had a silver hourglass and a grenade in it. That caused the cell door to be blown to smithereens, and also did "stop" on everybody. (Except the caster, and who ever was hanging on to her!)  
We were finally in Macalania, and it was getting dark. We all debated if we should camp or not. Sure enough, we set camp where Yunie and the rest of us guardians had camped that night after Yunie had married Seymour, and we had nearly escaped the Via Purifico with our lives, not to mention kicking Seymour's arce.  
I brought out my little tent that I had always carried with me, and started to set up. And, yes, if we all squished together, it could fit all three of us! Just kidding...  
"Barali, you did pack those two tents before we left Bevelle, right?" Gippal asked as he set up the fire. Barali froze on the spot, looking at Gippal.  
"Um, Gippal...I thought you said grab only one, 'cause Rikku had extra.'" Barali had a look of worry in his eyes. Gippal abruptly stood up.  
"What?! You forgot the other tent?! This is just great!" Barali suddenly smiled after a moment, and finally broke out into laughter. Gippal looked at me, looking for an explanation. I couldn't help but laugh from the look on his face.  
"What are you guys laughing at?" I finally stopped after a few minutes, throwing him Shinra's new invention, "tent-in-a-small-box." And the great thing about it was that it was pocket-sized.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Gippal rolled his eyes, and found a clearing, set the box down, pressing a red button, causing a tent to pop up and out of the box. Gippal threw his stuff in there, and then started walking away.  
"I'm going for a walk. If you want me, I'll be at the lake." He directed those last words towards me, as if saying he wanted to talk alone. After he walked away, I went to the lake, surprised to not see him there. I went to the water's edge, and took off my shoes, while pulling out my new default dress sphere. I threw it over my head, letting the swirling colors envelope me. My hair was no longer up, but there were still a few beaded braids. My clothes changed from sweaty armor, to blue and white striped shorts, with white ruffles, and a skin-tight black t-shirt, that went past my bellybutton. The outfit wasn't complete without my old, trusty blue and silver boots and a gun holster belt hanging loosely around my waist and my right hip. There! Complete. But, where was Gippal? He should have been here by now!  
Just as I took off my boots and put my feet in the water, a hand grabbed my waist, and another covered my mouth. I struggled, but I couldn't get away from his iron grasp. Tears ran down my cheeks, thinking this was it. He must have felt my tears, because he suddenly let go and hugged me.  
"I'm so sorry, Rikku! I didn't think I would scare you like that!" He squeezed me tighter, and I had had enough!  
"Tysh oui, Gippal!" I said while tears coursed down my cheeks. He reached out to me, but I turned around and dove into the cool depths of the lake. I finally emerged, flipping onto my back, realizing I was in the deep end, where most of the fiends hid out. Just then, something reached out, grabbing me, and pulled me into the depths of Macalania Lake.

So, how did you guys like it? Any suggestions? Review! It only takes about two minutes of your time...Well, hope you guys enjoyed!- Beautiful Songstress


	3. Holding On

Kingleby-I am glad you like it! And, yeah, Gippal never thinks before doing things!   
xpunky-galx-Glad you like it! ANd thanks for reviewing!  
Gippikku-What island? They're in Macalania, right? And, I was wondering when someone would relize the Lion King line! I thought it would add a little humor to it!  
Sweet Angel Taisha-phew! Glad that you liked it!!!!-  
Okay, ya'll! Here's what you guys have been waiting for! ENJOY! (bwahahahaha...) And don't forget to review! It only takes about 2 minutes to review!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 3  
  
I kicked and struggled to get to the surface, but it was no use. The fiend dragged me down even more and more, until we hit bottom. I was out of air, and I couldn't hold on anymore. My eyes threatened to close, for good. Bubbles and pyraflies surrounded me, as my eyes drooped closed. It was then there was no hope left for survival. No hope left to live.  
  
Gippal's POV  
  
I dove into the depths to save her, but it was too late. Her limp body rose above the surface, and I went down into the depths, and slaughtered the fiend in pure anger. After wards, I brought Rikku's limp body to the shore, and carefully laying her down, as if she were alive. I hadn't told her my real feelings about her. I never got the chance to tell her...that...I loved her, ever since the day that sin came. Ever since...her mother died. I started to cry over Rikku...she looked so...empty...  
"I will always love you, Rikku. And that will never, ever change. I love you."  
  
THE END!

A/n—What? You actually thought that was the end? Tch...yeah, right! Like I would do that on the 3rd Chappie! And, I would NEVER kill Rikku! Or, even Gippal! It's just pure stupidity! Hugs Gippal plushie Now, back to the real story! Tee-hee!  
  
I kicked and struggled to get to the surface, but it was no use. The fiend dragged me down even more and more, until we hit bottom. I was out of air, and I couldn't hold on anymore. My eyes threatened to close, for good. Bubbles and pyraflies surrounded me, as my eyes drooped closed. It was then, in my despair, my eyes fluttered open to see the fiend's grasp on me released, and a strong pair of arms went around my waist, pulling me to the surface. We finally got there, and I gasped for the air that I had longed for at least five minutes. I rolled over on my back, and the arms held firm around my waist, pulling me to shore. The muscular arms moved from my waist, down to my legs and lower back, carrying me the rest of the way to camp. He finally laid me down by the fire, and I was surprised to find the pair of arms belonged to Gippal, and so did the well-toned abs and muscles. I must have blushed several shades of crimson, because he looked down on me, with that rare smirk on his face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head, finally coming back to Spira. He had just saved my life! Just looking back on the memory made me cry. Gippal imeadatley took action. He scooped me into his arms, and cradled me.  
"Shhh...It's over, now. It's okay...shhh...I'm here, now. You're safe with me." Did he just mean what he said? I think he does love me! When I was finished crying, I stayed in his arms, feeling extremely at home. But, after a few minutes of thinking, I pulled away, and looked into his eye. He had a serious look on his face, and I gently reached up to brush his cheek. He looked surprised, but after a moment relaxed.  
"Thank you, Gippal. I thought I wouldn't make it to tell you that..." He stopped me by putting his finger up to my lips.  
"I know, Rikku. I wanted to tell you everything, before you left. I needed to tell you that...I love you." Just hearing those words made me jump for joy inside. Without thinking, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. After a moment, I pulled away, blushing like crazy. I suddenly remembered something.  
"So, why did you leave in the first place, Cid's girl?" Oh, great. Now he's back to little girl business. He must have seen my face, because he took my hand in his, and squeezed it tightly.  
"I mean, Rikku, why did you leave?" So, then I told him everything...  
"What? But, Rikku, I didn't make-out with anybody! It was those two workers that looked like us both! Remember? You were there when I hired them!" He looked at me with a serious look in his eye. Tysh...he was right. Well, looks like my running away had no purpose, anymore. I had done all that for nothing!  
"But, it did prove something, Rikku. It proved that you were jealous of me! Am I right?" He put his face inches away from mine, making me blush, again. But, I had another surprise up my sleeve.  
"You're right. You're absolutely right, Gippal. I got extremely jealous of the girl I thought you were kissing. Jealous that she got Gippal, the Leader of the Machine Faction. Jealous that she got to taste whatever flavor was on your lips. Jealous of someone I could never have any of..." Gippal stopped me with his soft lips over mine, melting the rest of my words into goo. I guess my plan did work, after all. I felt his arms slide, yet again to my waist, pulling me as close to his muscular, well-toned body as he possibly could. My heart beat wildly...is this what love felt like? Maybe, because I was with the only person on Spira that made me feel this way. No one else could get to me like the way Gippal did. I love this feeling, and I didn't want it to end. Never ever!

Hope you all enjoyed! Next chappie coming in a few minutes! (Litarlly!) See ya! - Beautiful Songstress


	4. Surprises and Fun in the Calm Lands

Enjoy, ya'll!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 4  
  
The next morning, we went to the Calm Lands, just for fun. We played Lupine Dash, and little games like tag. And, lastly, we went to see the new couple, Callie and Clasko at the chocobo Ranch. Callie and I are great friends, and I hooked her up to Clasko. They got along well, and they are the sweetest couple that  
"Oh, look who we have here! Rikku!" She shrieked and ran over to me, giving me a big bear hug. "Where have you been? I have to tell you something, but only you, and then you can announce it, okay?" I nodded in agreement, and she took me off to the back of the ranch.  
"Clasko and I are getting married, and I want you to be the maid of honor!" She jumped up and down, and I soon joined her.  
"Whoo-hoooo! I get to be the maid of honor! And when is this wedding?" She suddenly stopped jumping, and looked at the floor.  
"Umm...in a couple of days." The younger girl said quietly, probably expecting a scolding, but instead got a shriek out of me.  
"Well, we have got to get shopping! Do you have everything that you need?"  
"No. Not one thing. Not even a dress."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Luca!" I giggled, and she soon joined in. But, she soon stopped, thinking of the Chocobo Ranch.  
"What's wrong? Is it about the ranch? If so, Yunie can take care of it! So, let's go!" I pulled her by the hand, leading her to where the guys were still standing, with amused looks on their faces. We stopped when we were close enough for them to hear.  
"Well were going to Luca! Clasko, you're coming, too! We have got to get a move on that Wed—whoops..."  
"What?" The guys all said at once.  
"Um...nothing!" With that, I turned around, grabbing one of my braids that had my little speaker, and spoke into it.  
"Yunie! We're in the Calm Lands! We request a pickup in five minutes!" I heard smooching sounds in the background. I groaned.  
"Yunie, you better not be making out with Tidus, again! Hello?" I heard somebody stumble towards the mini comsphere.  
"Hello, Rikku!" Came an innocent voice from the other end.  
"Yeah, whatever, Yunie. Anyways, can you pick us up? We're in the Calm Lands right now, Clasko's Ranch."  
"Okay, we'll be there in about and hour, tops. We're kinda doing some repairs right now. Don't ask. Long story."  
"Okay, Yunie. See ya then." I switched the speaker off, turning to the rest of the group. "Okay, Yunie will be here in an hour, tops. So, we have a little extra time till then. So, what now?" Everybody thought for a minute, and looked at Gippal and I. Everybody huddled in a tight circle, whispering things that we couldn't hear.  
"Geez, why is everybody so mean?" I whined. The group finally spoke up to what they were going to do.  
"Well, Clasko Barali and I will stay here to feed the chocobos. And we decided that you guys can't help, because you guys are roudy, so we'll meet here in an hour or so. So, go play games or whatever while we just do boring jobs, okay?" I was about to object, when the three pushed us both out. I fell on my bum, and Gippal helped me up. The three deserted us, and we stood there for a moment, holding hands. Soon enough, Gippal dropped his hand to his side.  
"First one to the Agency wins!" I started running, with Gippal not too far behind me. He finally caught up with me, but jumped on me, making us roll on the ground.  
"Hey! What was that for?" I struggled to get out from beneath him, but he had me pinned. He started to laugh as I calmed down.  
"Just wanted to see how you looked mad, up close and personal." He stopped laughing and stared down at me.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.  
"Well, just your eyes, nose, eyebrows, eyelashes, and _lips_." He brought his face centimeters away from mine. I smiled, and he brushed my lips with his, and then finally kissed me. After that, he helped me to my feet. With hands laced, we ran to the agency, giggling and smiling. Yup, this was love.

Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Review please! I need suggestions! --Beautiful Songstress signing out! -


	5. Wedding Shopping & A Bit Of Romance

Hey, guys, sorry to keep you all waiting! And thanx a ton for the really meaningful reviews! I love 'um! Anyways, here you guys go! Hope you love mushiness! Cuz there will be tons of it, and pretty soon! So, without further ado...Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review, after wards! Thanx!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 5  
  
Yunie and the rest of the gang finally picked us up 45 minutes later. But, we still needed to get somebody to take care of the Chocobo Ranch.  
"Um, Yunie?"  
"Yes, Rikku?"  
"Do you know anybody who could take care of the Ranch?"  
"Already got that covered, Rikku. Barkeep!" Barkeep and Darling ran over to where we were standing. "Barkeep and Darling are going to take care of the Ranch. Is that okay, Clasko?" He nodded yes to the question. "Okay, then! Let's get to Luca! Buddy, full speed ahead!"  
"Rodger!" With that, the Celsius took off, leaving Barkeep and Darling behind.  
  
We finally got to Luca twenty minutes later, and Callie and I raced out to the appointed shop, along with Yunie, Lulu, and Paine. "Hey! Where are you going?" Gippal shouted. We still didn't tell him, but we told Clasko to tell him himself. "Clasko will tell you, now. Until then, we'll meet at the Sphere Theater! See ya!" But Gippal grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the shadows. "What's the big idea? Hey!" He pinned me against the wall, wearing that rare smirk on his face. "But, don't I get a goodbye kiss, first?" He teased. He unpinned me, and made a pathway for my escape. But, I decided to get him back, and pinned him against the wall instead.

"A 'goodbye kiss', huh?" I asked, while putting my face inches away from his. I could smell his scent that he always wore with him. I always loved that scent... But I pulled away when he puckered up; preparing for a kiss that he thought was coming. I burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it! HAHAHAHAHA! That was for all of the times you teased me!" I practically fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. But Gippal had other thoughts. He pushed me up against the wall again, and pressed his lips up against mine before I could say another word. If anyone knew how to shut me up, that would be Gippal. But, little did we know that Yunie and the rest of the gang were watching us. I finally broke away and smiled at him. He smiled back at me with one of his rare smiles. But, Brother broke in and ruined the moment, again.

"Gippal! What are you doing to Rikku!? Oh, father is going to be so furious with you, Rikku! And he marched towards the airship to report to my father. Gippal noticed the position we were in, and dropped his arms to his sides, as I did the same with mine. We giggled nervously when we saw Yunie and the rest of everybody, looking at us with smirks and confused expressions on their faces.

"What? You never see anybody do that before? Get back to what you were doing!" Gippal said, while secretly lacing his fingers through mine.

"Um, we were waiting for Rikku." Yunie said, smirking at us. She noticed our hands almost immediately.

"Oh, yeah..." I nervously giggled. "Um, Gippal, I have to go with Yunie and the rest of us girls to pick out some things for Callie. Okay?" He nodded, and pulled away, waving goodbye while being dragged away by Wakka, who was carrying Vedina, Barali, Nooj, Shinra, Buddy, and Brother.

"Okay, see you girls around three!" Wakka shouted after the girls. The guys finally separated from the girls a few minutes later, and I heard Clasko muttering the words that made Gippal laugh. I let out a chuckle, too. I couldn't help it! Gippal's laugh was so contagious! Right?

"Okay, let's save the dress shop for the last thing to do, and get to the flower shop, and every other thing that we could possibly think of. Because we will spend most of our time in the dress shop, trying to decide which dresses we will need for the wedding. Okay?" Lulu took a deep breath after saying all of this, and we all nodded. "Okay, then let's get a move on!" I shouted full of excitement, making everybody jump. We all cheered afterwards, and went to the nearest flower shop. We ended up picking out Moon Lilies, and headed to our next destination, the jewelry store. We picked out a nice yellow crystal, and headed to our final destination, the dress shop, called "Save The Queen—Bridal Attire." The nice lady took to measuring us all, and directed us to the dresses in our size. "I was thinking that the color of the maid's dresses should be a light yellow." Callie found the perfect one for Yunie and the rest, and made them try them on. Then, she picked one out for me, and I went and tried it on. It fit perfectly! And, it was my color, and it had a little train, too! It was completely sleeveless, and, just like Yunie's regular shirt, it went down to my stomach, showing a lot of cleavage. And, like a fairy's dress, the skirt part was with shredded material, and it went down to my ankles. It was absolutely PERFECT!

"Hey, Rikku, are you going to stay in that stall all day, or come and show that dress off on you?" I heard everybody giggling, and I counted to ten.

"Okay, ready or not, here I come." I gracefully walked out into the open, and I was surprised to see all of the guys there as well, including Gippal. I felt myself blushing several shades of red, and I almost walked back into the dressing room, when somebody reached out and grabbed my arm. Thankfully, it wasn't Gippal.

"That is just perfect for you, Rikku! You should have seen me in my dress!"

"What? I missed it?" I asked.

"No, I just didn't show it off to anybody." Callie and I both laughed. "Well, what time is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's 3:45, girls, and that's why we're here." Gippal answered sarcastically.

"Oopsies! Well I better change out of this, huh?" I quickly went into the dressing room before anybody could say anything else, and sphere changed into my original clothes. We bought the dresses, and went to an inn to rest at.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The gentleman asked at the counter.

"Um, how many rooms do you have available?"

"Only four, sir."

"We'll take them." Gippal paid, and I did some math in my head. Oh, well. That meant Wakka, Lulu, and Vedina get one room, Yunie and Tidus get another room, and we still have Paine, Barali, Gippal and I.

"Um, Gippal, who's going to be sharing a room with who?" I asked innocently.

"Well, who votes for couples?" Everybody raised his or her hand, except for Paine. "Well, that leaves you and me, Rikku." He took my hand, and led me to the room we were sharing. I let go of his hand, and sat on the bed, yawning while taking my shoes off. Gippal watched me with interest, and a smirk on his face. He came and sat beside me, pulling me to him, into a kiss. I finally broke the kiss, and got a smile on my face.

"Hey, no nasty ideas! Agreed?" I held out my hand for him to shake, and he took my hand, and shook it with his own.

"Agreed." And with that, we kissed one last kiss goodnight, before slipping off to Slumber Land.

Well, hope you all liked it! Please comment and send me any ideas that you want me to put into the story! Oh, and for all you girls out there, here's a quick poll! Plez tell me your favorite one out of these:

Poll: Who do you think is hottest?  
A) GIPPAL!   
B)Tidus  
C)Shuyin  
D)Barali

Review and cast your votes! --Beautiful Songstress -


	6. Breakfast W A SideDish of Trouble

Thank U all for your votes and reviews! And, the hottest guy, according to all of you, was of course GIPPAL! And, in second, the cutest guy was Baralai! Thanx for your votes! And enjoy this chappie, "Breakfast With A Side-dish of Trouble!"

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 6  
  
I woke up early the next morning, looking over next to where Gippal was sleeping. Thinking that it was best not to wake him up, I decided to take a little walk around Luca. Slipping my feet inside my blue boots, I left a quick note for Gippal, just so he wouldn't worry. I looked over at the sound asleep Gippal, and gave him a quick kiss on each of his cheeks. As I kissed the last cheek, his arms reached out, and wrapped themselves around me, pulling me on top of him, making my lips seal on his.  
"Hey! No fair!" I said as he started tickling my sides. "Stop! Please!"  
"First, tell me where you were going!" Smirking Gippal said, still working his hands into my sides.  
"I will never tell!" I joked.  
"Okay, then!" He started tickling me harder, making me laugh harder. "Tell me!"  
"Never!"  
"Tell me!"  
"No way!" Without warning, he rolled on top of me, tickling me even harder.  
"Okay! Okay, I'll tell!" He stopped tickling me. "I was going to leave a note. I was going to take a little stroll around Luca, and bring back some breakfast for the two of us." Gippal smirked.  
"Oh, how sweet, but I have a better idea. How about we go out to breakfast, instead of eating in this cramped little inn. Hmmm?" He looked down at me, and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'd really like that." I smiled my sweet smile, and kissed him. After a few minutes, Gippal helped me up, and got his boots on.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said, buckling the last buckle on his boots. He got up, and held the door open for me.  
"My lady." He said politely.  
"Oh, thank you, servant!" I giggled, and pulled the couple of notes out from my purse. "But first, I have to leave these on their doors." I went over to the rest of the rooms where, and stuck the notes on the three doors.  
"Well, all done! Now, where to, Sir Butler?" I giggled.  
"I was thinking about this little place at the edge of town called, 'Lucan Appetite.'" He held out his elbow, and I gingerly laced my arm through it.  
"Okay, sounds great! Lead us there!" With that, we walked to the restaurant, and were seated by a waiter.  
"So, what will you be having, miss?" The waiter asked, politely.  
"Um, I'll be having the French Toast meal, with a small side of sausage links." He nodded, and turned to Gippal. The guy's eyes went wide, for a weird reason.  
"Um, is something wrong?" Gippal asked.  
"Uh, n-nothing, s-sir." He laughed nervously. "Uhm, may I take your o-order, s-sir?"  
"Um...I'll just have what the lady's havin'."  
"Coming r-right u-up, s-sir!" He quickly walked out of the room, and left us to wonder.  
"Okay...is it just me, or is that guy t-terrified of you?" I mimicked his words, and we laughed. Just then, the news came onto the sphere. I paid attention, but Gippal got our food and started to eat. I gasped as Barali and Gippal's faces appeared on the screen, saying that a reward would be paid if they were found alive.  
"What is it, Rikku? What's wrong?" When I didn't reply, he followed my gaze to the sphere, and gasped as well. I finally averted my gaze, and turned to eat my meal. We ate in silence for the rest of the time, and then we saw some Bevelle monks and solders enter. Our waiter pointed to our table, and I knew we were in deep Kim chi.  
"Um, Gippal?"  
"Yeah, Rikku?" His eye locked with my worried ones.  
"We've got some company!" He looked over to the solders, and turned back to me.  
"Let's get out of here!" He whispered as he left the gil on the table, while grabbing my hand, and running to the exit.  
"There they go! Follow them!" I ran a little beside Gippal, trying to match his long pace. I felt shaken up inside, and pyraflies were flying wildly inside of me.  
"I think we lost them, but we have to get out of here as soon as possible!" He sped up even more, causing me to trip and fall. He immediately noticed, and came to my rescue, again.  
"Rikku!" He ran to my side, and hurriedly pulled me up. He looked at my elbow, where a huge gash bled. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He took my arm, and looked at me with one heck of a worried eye.  
"Yeah, it stings, but nothing I can't handle." I said through clenched teeth. We turned our heads to see that the solders and monks surrounded us. Gippal pulled me closer to him, and waited for the worst. A monk stepped forward from the crowd.  
"We have orders from the head of New Yevon to arrest Gippal, the Al Bhed Leader of the Machine Faction, for the crimes he has committed against the order of the organization New Yevon. If you would step aside, Miss, then there will be no harm done." He waited for me to step away, but I stood still.  
"Well?" He impatiently asked. I had had enough with Yevon! First making people believe in a false hope for centuries, hiding the secrets of Spira's past, and not to mention the assassination of Lenne and Shuyin, along with the great city, Zanarkand! That was it!  
I looked at Gippal, and then back to them. "No."  
"What was that?"  
"I said no, as in no I am not going to step away from him, and no, I do not ever ever ever trust you! So bring on whatever you have coming, 'cause I'm not as weak as you think I am!" With that, I grabbed my old thief dress sphere, and threw it over my head to change into it, just to prove my point.  
"Uh, Lady Rikku! Um...sorry for the inconvenience! But, we were ordered to take him away!" Well, at least now he recognized me!  
"Well, just tell your leader that if he wants to seize my Gippal, then he or she would have to get through the YRP gang first!" I took out my daggers and got into my battle position. They all backed off, instead of trying to kill me.  
"U-um, yes, Miss Rikku!" He bowed, and left with his solders. I smirked and turned back to Gippal. He looked at me with amazement hidden in his one eye. I quickly pulled out my default dress sphere, realizing that he was looking at my...you-know-what's. My clothes changed into the regular ones, and Gippal finally snapped out of his trance.  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?" He asked coming closer to me, and hugging me tightly.  
"Just guess, Gippal." I laid my head on his chest to hear the steady beating inside.  
"Oh, yeah. So, you've noticed..." (Hahaha...took that out of Kingdom Hearts! Kairi's lines to Riku...anyways...back to the story!) I punched his arm playfully.  
"Hey! Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm where I hit him. I laughed.  
"It wasn't THAT hard!" I giggled again.  
"I'm going to get you for that!" He reached for me, but I dodged him.  
"If you can catch me, first!" I laughed as we ran, Gippal chasing me, and me running away from him. We ran and ran, until Gippal tuckered out, first of course!  
"Okay, okay! Truce!" He held out his hand for me to shake. I cautiously took it, but got dragged into a passionate kiss.  
"Hey! No fair! You gave up!"  
"No, I just did it my way!" He said tickling me.  
"Stop! Ow!" He stopped, and looked over at my forgotten un-treated elbow.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! It's time to go back anyway, so Yuna could help you."  
"No need, Gippal." I took out my White Mage dress sphere, and threw it over my head.  
"Curaga!" I whispered to my rod. Energy flew out of me into my rod, and healed the skin right up. I looked at Gippal, whom was looking at me with pure interest. I smiled at him, and took a bow, which made him chuckle. I then twirled around and changed into my regular clothes, again.  
"Well, time to go. And we'd better warn Baralai!"  
"Well then..."  
"Let's go!" We said at the same time, while running down the path to the inn.  
  
But, little did they know that someone was closely watching them...

Well, I hope you guys liked it! And, here's the poll for today!  
Which Final Fantasy Game is the best? (Pick only one!)

a) Final Fantasy 8  
b) Final Fantasy 9  
c) Final Fantasy 10  
d) Final Fantasy X-2

So, review and vote, vote vote! Tee-hee! --Beautiful Songstress -


	7. Sweet Turned Into Sour

Thank you all that reviewed and voted! I hope you like the story so far! So, here's some more! Enjoy!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 7  
  
"Yunie! Guys! Open up right now!" I pounded on the door, screaming for them to let me in. They finally opened the door, and I quickly slid in. Gippal had gone to warn the others, and I had to warn Yunie.  
"What, Rikku?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It had better be urgent, because I am still trying to get some shut-eye."  
"You bet your Tidie-Widie it's urgent! Gippal and Baralai were on the news as the most wanted criminals! So, our waiter called the Bevelle Cops on us! So, we were chased down, until we were surrounded, but lucky enough, I had a few dress spheres with me. So, we have to get out of here, before they find Baralai and MY Gippal! I can't bear to think what would happen if they caught MY Gippal! They might even put him in that Via Purifico!"  
"Rikku, calm down! Breathe!" She put her hands on my shoulders, and breathed with me. "Okay. Now, listen to me. I am going to call Brother and have him pick us up in five minutes, okay?" I nodded and gave her one of my giant bear hugs.  
"Thanks, Yunie." With that I ran off to Lulu and Wakka's room. I knocked politely, and Lulu came to the door.  
"Hello, Rikku. Is it time to go, now?"  
"Um, yeah. But we haven't got much time! They're coming after Gippal and Baralai. So, we're leaving in five minutes. And, we'll meet in my room in two minutes. Okay?" Lulu nodded and shut the door. I turned around and bumped into Gippal, who was in the process of trying to scare me. His mouth was in a funny pose, and his eye was sparkling with humor. He realized that I was trying to contain my laughter, and got back to his serious face. But, that face stayed in my head, and I couldn't help it anymore.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! You should have seen your face! Tee-hee! In fact—hahaha—I even took a picture at the last minute!" I handed him the picture, and clutched my stomach, still laughing hysterically.  
"Did I really look that...scary?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the still-laughing me. He shook his head, and pinned me against the wall. I stopped laughing, and put on my serious face.  
"If I ever do get captured, at any point, or if we get separated, just remember that e muja oui." He had tears in his eyes, and so did I. I smiled, and locked my arms around his neck, pulling his lips securely onto mine. He pulled his arms from the wall, and laced them around my waist. I let tears cascade down my slightly pink cheeks, and I knew that he was crying also. He pulled away first, and caressed my cheek, gently brushing my tears away. I saw that his cheeks were damp, too.  
"I wasn't finished, yet, my Queen." I nodded with a confused look in my eyes. He just smiled, and took a small, yellow, Chocobo-feathered box out of his pocket, and looked into my eyes. He suddenly kneeled down, took my left hand in his, and snapped the yellow box open before my eyes. I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand, trying to hold back a new batch of tears. Inside the little box was a yellow, round feather-shaped ring, with a bunch of little yellow diamonds covering the whole feathered ring. I looked back at Gippal, who had that loving look printed all over his face. I looked straight into his eye, not believing of what was happening.  
"Rikku. I know that we have been together off and on, but I'd like to make this time permant. Would you marry me?" He looked straight into my eyes, and a smile took place of my surprised look.  
"How could I not? Yes!" I shrieked, and fell into his arms, giving out my second bear hug that day. We stopped and pulled away when we heard clapping and whistling. I laughed when I saw Yunie and the gang, including Brother and my father. I laughed with Gippal and looked at him. He wasn't smirking, but smiling.  
"Well, we'd better get going if we are going to be inseparable!" I laughed, and hugged him again. "Oh, almost forgot." He took the ring out of its box, and gently slid it onto my ring finger. It looked so perfect, and it was really my style. Boy, did Gippal know me or what?  
"Okay, show's over! Let's get out of here! With that, we all ran through the back door, only to be caught by a hundred awaiting Bevelle solders.

That chappie is bitter-sweet, huh? Oh well. Here's the question of the day for you all!

What do you think about the Rikku and Gippal story so far? on a scale of 1-10, 1 being the WORST and 10 being the BEST. Now Review and vote! Thankies!


	8. Getting Out and Back Into the Frying Pan

Hi, guys! And, thankies for the ratings! You all are sooooo nice for reading and reviewing! Now, you all get a Gippal plushie to hug and squeeze!!!!! hugs Gippal Plushie Oh, and for one of the reviewers, I'm trying to add as much fluff in there, without making them have you-know-what...So, this chappie has some fluff, but not a whole ton. But, I think it has just enough!!!!! Thankies again, and here you all go! Enjoy!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 8

Gippal pulled me into his arms, and I held tightly. We were surrounded by at least five hundred Bevelle solders, and what could fourteen people do about it? Well, act dramatic, of course and then...

"Ready everyone...on the count of three...three!!!" Gippal and I pulled away, pulling out our weapons and dress spheres. I quickly changed into Black Mage and "fired" away. Paine and Yunie both changed into the same ones, and Lulu threw a dress sphere over Vedina, who changed into a mini-moogle for Lulu to use as she cast spells at everyone. Wakka got out his legendary weapon, and hit all the solders in his path. Brother and Buddy pulled out machina guns, and Tidus pulled out his legendary weapon, as well. Cid just punched and kicked, which was good enough for him. Callie and Clasko called their Chocobos from the nearest high road, and pecked their way through. Shinra used one of his inventions, and Baralai hit everyone he could with his powerful rod. Soon enough, Gippal and I was back-to-back, firing all that we had. I got hit worse than last time, and I crumpled to the ground.

"Hey! Fiancee wounded! A little help over here!" Everybody rushed into a tight circle around me, and they somehow fought their way through.

"Gippal! Get out of here! Take Rikku with you! And Baralai, too! Get to the airship! Hurry!" Gippal nodded, and carefully picked me up. Baralai kept swinging his rod to clear a path for us, and we jumped onto the ship, locking the doors behind us. We sighed in relief, and Gippal took me to the cabin. He laid me on a bed, and looked at me. He grimaced at the wound in my stomach.

"It's not too deep, Gippal. No need to worry."

"Yeah, right, Rikku. Do you have your White Mage dress sphere with you?" I shook my head.

"No. It got crushed back there when I tried to heal up."

"Okay. I'll go get the first aid kit. Don't move, okay?" I sighed, but nodded. He went down stairs, and a few seconds later, he came back up, first aid kit in tow.

"Okay, now change to your thief sphere." I did as I was asked and threw the sphere over my head. My wound didn't look too bad, after all.

"Phew...we'll only need a hi-potion after all. He gave it to me, and I drank it. My wound healed up, faster than you could say the word, "Chocobo." I changed back to my default attire, and sat up. "Are you okay, now?" I nodded my head, and gave Gippal a little peck on the cheek. When I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Only a peck? Come on, I thought you could do better than that!"

"Hmph. Fine." I kissed him full on the lips and walked to the elevator. I went to the bridge to see Baralai taking a nap in my little chair to the right of the pilot's seat. I giggled and tapped him on the shoulder. He awoke with a start, but he stood up. "You could go nap in the cabin, now. And, it's much more comfy, you know." He just nodded and went to the elevator. I wasn't surprised to feel a pair of arms snake around my waist a minute later. I smiled and leaned into them. He brushed his lips against my cheek, and moved his hand a bit lower, and settled on my hips. "Gippal...you know what I said the other night...none of that before we get married. Or else my pops will go ballistic! Okay?" But, instead of responding, he slid his hands a bit lower than the belt, and he licked my neck.

"I want you, badly...Rikku." That voice did not belong to Gippal! What was going on? But, I just decided to play along, instead of kicking his butt, before I got to know who this mystery person was.

"Um...Gippal, we already discussed this, didn't we? No more of this!" I tried to turn around, but he held me in place. He slid his hands lower, now where it was absolutely NOT supposed to be! He kissed my neck over and over, and I could not stop him! I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but I was no use.

"Now, now, Little Rikku...it's best just to sit back and enjoy this." He then pressed in a certain spot where I did not tolerate, and kissed my neck at the same time. I struggled and struggled, but some force kept me there, and the same sort of force shut me up and I couldn't scream. He laughed, and pressed harder, while the other hand moved up to my other sacred place. He masuged it, while turning me around to face him. My eyes widned at who it was, and what he did to me. He smirked, and got closer to me. He sat down, and somehow made me do the same on his lap. I couldn't stand it anymore! He kept on doing the same things to me over and over again, until he unzipped his pants, along with mine. Now, I knew I was doomed.

Chappie Extention!!!!!! Yayayayay! Boo-yaka!!!!!

I saw him as he unzipped Rikku's pants. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing! So, I took the secret passageway, and without being caught, either. I still had my weapon, so I burst into there, and...uh-oh...wrong passage way!!!! I turned around, and I knew I was close to Rikku.

"Rin! Please, don't do this!" I finally broke the spell which Rin had put on me. It was a mix of stop and silence. He was close to removing my last item of clothing, until Gippal burst in, screaming like a mad man.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!" He ran up to Rin, and grabbed his neck, raising him off of the ground. He then threw him out of the door, letting him fall into the ocean. He then ran over to me.

"Are you alright, Rikku?" I was trying to hold back tears. I vigorously shook my head, and he hugged me tightly, and let me cry into his chest. "It's okay, now. Shhhh...he's gone now. Don't worry. I'm here, now. Okay?" I nodded my head. I heard a bunch of foot steps behind me, but I was too shaken up to look.

"What happened?" It was Lulu and the rest of the gang.

"Rin. He almost...um..." Everyone gasped, and tried to see if I was okay. My shorts were still un-zipped, but Gippal picked me up and went to the cabin. He sat me on one of the beds, and cradled me until sleep blanketed me.

Well, what do you think? Please reveiw and vote on this poll!

Which song is the best theme song out of the whole FF series?

1000 words(knows words...)

MELODIES OF LIFE!!! (my personal favorite!!!!! tee-hee! And, I know the words, too!)

Sutiki da Ne(know words, too!)

Eyes on Me (Love this one, too! Knows words, too and plays on piano!!!! yee-haw!)

Well, vote vote vote!!! And please suggest anything you want or anybody you want in the story, and I will try to put them in, somewhere!!!

Thankies!--- Beautiful Songstress


	9. Suteki da Ne Lyrics!

**Okay, this chappie is especially for all my gracious reviewers, and the lyrics were spacifically requested by Aqua Marina! I love U guys! Keep reviewing, and I am posting another chappie right after this one, today! So, keep an eye out for that. So, thankies and Enjoy!!!!!**

**Japanese/English Lyrics**

kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe

tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida

suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka

sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yumemiru

kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
tooku no koe

tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida

Suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka

sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru

**A/N--Thakies again for reading! Stay tuned for the next chappie!!!!!**

**love, - beautiful Songstress**


	10. Aftermath and Wedding Prep!

Okay, ya'll! Here's the next chappie, like I promised you guys! And thanks again for the reviews! Now, Enjoy!!!!!

Love Under Disguise—chappie 9

The next morning came, and I got up, having to use the bathroom. I quickly went, and laid down for a few more minutes, until Yunie and Tidus came to wake me.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Tidus said, while pulling the covers off of my huddled up form.

"Ten more minutes..." I mumbled, trying to get the covers out of his clutches. He laughed and ran around the room with me chasing him to give my covers back. I almost had him, until he ducked, and I fell face-first on the floor. I got back up and chased him again, until I bumped into Yunie.

"That's enough sniveling, boys!" She mimicked Le Blanc while shaking her but around. I laughed a little bit, but suddenly realizing the incedent that happened yesterday, I frowned. "Tidus! Give her blanket back!" He did, and saluted to Yunie.

"Okay, Yuna, but see you later Rikku. We are going to breakfast soon, so we'll come wake you up in about an hour, okay?" I nodded, and I still frowned. They quickly retreated, and I collapsed on my bed, while grabbing my pillow. Reviewing what happened yesterday in my mind, I cried into my pillow. I couldn't help it! What if you were almost, well, you know? It's very scary. Especially by the guy that made me clean up Chocobo feathers! And...oh, wait a minute! He only had me do that because he wanted to look up my skirt!!!!! That PERVERT!!!! I suddenly lashed out at the pillow, and started punching it to a pulp. Feathers went EVERYWHERE. When I was finally done, sobs overtook my tiny, frail body. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I suddenly felt a pair of arms surround me. I screamed and swatted the arms away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, RIN! GET AWAY FROM ME! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO HURT ME? JUST GO AWAY! OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE..."

"Hey, Rikku! It's just me! Hey...shhhh..." I finally realized who it was, and this time let his arms encircle me. He hugged me tight as I cried in his chest, and he rocked me, just like last night. "Shhhh...It's okay now, my little Rikku...shhh..." He kissed my forehead, and I finally stopped crying. I looked up at him, and our lips met in a passionate French-kiss. I wished this would last forever, but we had to breathe, so I pulled away. We kissed again, and rocked onto the bed. I broke away. He was on top of me. I was not ready for this AT ALL, especially because of yesterday.

"Gippal?"

"Yes, my princess?" He smirked.

"I'm just not...ready for...this..." He got off of me, and just sat. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah. If you're not ready, it's just fine. But just tell me when you are, okay?" I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and pulled me back into a warm hug.

"I love you so much, Rikku. I would never do anything to hurt you. It breaks my heart to see you this way, already." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked sincere enough. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, Gippal. And I love you, too." I hugged him again.

"Well, now that I told you my feelings about this, let's talk about the wedding."

"Which one?" I giggled.

"Ours."

"Okay. So, where do we want it to be?"

"How about Home?"

"No way. Desert sand? Sand blowing in your face? I don't think so!"

"Okay, your turn."

"The Calm Lands."

"Uh, no. One, Callie and Clasko are having theirs there, and second, I just don't like it. Now, my turn. Hmmm...how about Macalania?"

"No. It's Yunie's special place."

"Gagazet?"

"No. We'll freeze."

"Guadosalm?"

"NO! Their Guado! Need I say more?"

"Thunder Plains?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Gippal laughed.

"Djose?"

"No."

A few minutes later...

"Okay! I've got it! The Moonflow!"

"Hey, that won't be bad!!!! We both agree on it, so now we have a place. Now, how about the time? The date?"

"Whenever you feel like it, babe..." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how about the second of next month?"

"Oh. On your birthday. How classic." We laughed at that.

"The time?" I asked.  
"I'll say five, and the rest to last until eight thirty." I thought about that, and nodded.

"Now, about wardrobe..."

"You are going to wear the sexyist and skimpiest out there, right?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you better, babe because we're going to have a fun time after wards..." I blushed.

"I'll be sure to put that on my shopping list..." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yeah, along with 'toys' and—"Tidus cleared his throat.

"Sorry to bother you guys from your 'fantasy land,' but we're going pick up breakfast now and bring it back."

"Um, where are we?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We're at Kilika, and we have to hurry up, too. Rin and his army are going to find us real soon." I gasped.

"You mean that Rin, the Al Bhed, is in charge of Bevelle?"

"Beats me."

"Well, hurry up, okay? We can't risk Rikku being captured, or me for that matter. Now, hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going! I'm going! Geez..."

"Man, no offence, but that guy is really annoying..."

"And how, Gippal?"

"Well, for one thing, he has this whiney voice that really gets on my nerves." I laughed.

"Yeah, and his old man told us he was a...um...emotional wreck?" He raised his eyebrows, and then smirked.

"Oh, yeah? What kind of one?" He grabbed me and pinned me under him.

"Um...I promised not to tell...hehe!" I laughed as he tickled me for the billionth time that week.

"Okay, now what is it?"  
"I'll never tell!!!!" He tickled me even harder.

"Okay! Okay, I'll talk! His dad said he was and still is a crybaby. There, happy?" He shook his head.

"Not until I get one more kiss." I giggled and let him have another kiss, before we went down to eat.

Well, hope you guys liked it! Now, here's the question for the day!

Who's the worst villian in all FF times?(Pick one. And, there's NO SEPEROTH in this one, so sORRY!)

Kuja(Hey, can I borrow som of your lip gloss and eye liner? LOL...-)  
Seymour Guado(goes and pukes just from looking at his face!)  
Ultimicia (BURN THAT WITCH!!!!!AAAAAA!!)  
A moogle. (Well, they have bad sides, too!!!)

So, vote! And suggest anything you want in the story! Hugs Gippal Plushie! Now, see ya 'round!!!!! Beautiful Songstress


	11. Dramatic Invasion

Hi, ya'll!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I wrote a thousand words (well, maybe a little more than that!) to say sorry, and everybody gets Gippal and Rikku plushies!!!! PLUSHIES FOR EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! And more huggles! Now...

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Final Fantasy...but some day...some day...bwahahaha! tee-hee! Just kidding! Now, enjoy the chappie! pretends to make the Gippal and Rikku plushies kiss lol...

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 10

I raced to the elevator and claimed first place. Gippal caught up to me and picked me up, twirling me around in circles. We laughed as the elevator doors closed in front of us, and Gippal put me down. He held me close, until the doors popped open. We looked up to a very nervous Yunie.

"B-breakfast I-is r-ready, R-Riku. We a-are on t-the deck, waiting for y-you..." I raised an eyebrow and looked at a confused Gippal. He starred at the weird Yunie. I looked back at her, and she frowned and barely shook her head and mouthed, "Don't go!" My eyes widened and took my gun out. Gippal did the same, and grabbed my hand. We nodded, but heard a shot come from behind Yunie. I gasped as Yunie clutched her left part of her stomach. I dropped my gun and tears flew down my cheeks.

"YUNIE!!!!" I screamed as I caught her limp body. "YUNIE! SPEAK TO ME! YUNIE!!!!" I slapped her face, but soon realized she was unconscious. I looked up to Gippal with tear-stained cheeks.

"She's just unconscious. Don't worry, she's not dead. Yet. If we don't help her soon then..." I had already changed into my white mage dress and cast vigor and Curaga on her. The bleeding didn't stop, but she was fully conscious again. A few more tears flew down my moist cheeks.

"Rikku...you don't have much time...Rin's here, and he isn't happy. He'll do anything to get you...urgh..." She clutched her stomach in pain.

"Shhh...Yunie, don't speak. Save the strength."

"No, Rikku...it's too late for me...Rin has very evil plans for you and him...along with Gippal and the rest of us...I am just glad that I won't have to live through it..." She gasped again in pain. "Just do one thing for me...just as my last request...before I retreat to the Farplane..." The dam of tears finally burst and flowed down my cheeks once again.

"Anything Yunie..." I held her hand tightly.

"Don't give up...don't even think about doing anything according to Rin's plans...once he has you in his grasp, he will do anything his sick mind would think up...don't let him do that to you...and, my will..." She handed me a sphere. "This is the key to finding it is in this. Don't let Rin get this sphere. It would be disasteriffic if he found out what was inside it...and it tells what my past really was like...and who killed my mother...and, another thing..." She looked at us both and smiled. "Love each other, even more than air...the way Tidus and I both loved each other...and the way Lenne and Shuyin did, too...even if it means that you die for each other...Tidus did the same for me on my pilgrimage..." She suddenly closed her eyes, and her breathing got shallow.

"YUNIE!!!!! DON'T GO!!!! COME BACK!! No..." My body shook with sobs and Gippal took me into his arms. An evil laugh suddenly filled the room, and we both looked up to find Rin standing in the corner, watching the whole scene play out before him.

"Bravo! Bravo! Wow...who knew it would have been THIS good? I should have had a sphere to record this whole thing, and sell it for millions! Bravo!" He laughed again, this time coming towards us. Gippal got up and pointed his weapon to Rin's head.

"Stay away from my fiancé!" Rin just laughed and snapped his fingers. Bevelle solders surrounded us, and one grabbed me and covered my mouth, while twisting my arms painfully behind my back. Gippal was left untouched.

"Here's how it works, Gippal. You put that gun down, and Miss Rikku won't get hurt. But, if you pull that trigger, then your love goes with me...all the way to the Farplane, where your other friends would be also in a few hours..." Gippal looked at me, and reluctantly put the gun down. A couple more solders grabbed him and dragged him by me. They loosened their grip and let me go. I ran towards Gippal, but soon was blocked from my path. I turned to Rin who had a smug grin on his face.

"So you think that all this is FUNNY?"

"Well, yes, in the matter of fact I find it quite amusing." He smirked, and I lost it. Through my angry tears, I charged at him and slapped that smirk right off of his face. I then stood in front of him with my fists clenched and my eyebrows furrowed. He looked back at me with an angry look on his face, and grabbed my arms and pulled my face to his. "You look cute when you're mad...I love it..." He kissed me forcefully, and after a minute let me sink to the floor.

"Take Mr. Gippal and the rest of his friends onto the prisoner airship, and leave Miss Rikku to me." The guards nodded, and put the plan to action. I looked up with sad tears in my eyes, only to see Gippal and the rest of my friends being dragged away. Tidus was crying because of Yunie, and I crawled over to her. Luckily, she was still breathing, and I changed yet again into my White Mage dress sphere.

"Curaga." I softly whispered, and a soft and gentle glow went from my chest into my fingertips, into Yunie's wound. The bleeding stopped, but Yunie still did not wake up, and she stopped breathing. After a few more failed attempts, tears of frustration slipped down my stained cheeks and on to Yunie's face as I pulled her body close to mine, hugging her for the last time. "Yunie...why did you leave me? Why? Why did you leave us all?" I sobbed into her shoulder. Sobs racked my small, frail body. "How can I love him now, Yunie? He is just taken away from me before you could say 'Chocobo!' And how can you not fight for Tidus? He loves you more than air! Please come back! You have many things worth living for, don't you?" As if answering my question, her chest rose and fell, and she weakly whispered, "Have faith, Rikku. I will be fine. Now, go do your part, and be strong. Rescue our friends. Do what you can." I nodded, and still continued on with my act. I looked up at Rin.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU JUST KILLED THE SAVIOR OF SPIRA! YOU MUST FEEL REAL GOOD INSIDE!" I glared at him, and he came and dragged me away from Yunie.

"On the contrary, Rikku." He looked me in the eyes, and I realized something. There were no green swirls in his eyes. He wasn't Al Bhed! I gasped and pulled away from him covering my mouth.

"You aren't Al Bhed!!!" He just sighed, and picked me up. "Stop! LET GO OF ME, YOU LIAR!!!" He just laughed and threw me into his private ship. He closed the door, but soon brought his gun out.

"I am sorry, Miss Rikku, but I can't have you seeing where we are going, can we?" With that, he brought the butt of the gun down hard and fast upon my head. Unconsciousness consumed me, and the last thing I heard was an evil laugh that echoed through the entire room of his ship.

Ohhhh...RIN'S NO AL BHED! AND MANY MORE SECRETS TO COME!!!! BWAHAHAAH! Now, for today's question of the day!

Where do you think he'll take Rikku and the others? It is sort of simple...since this guy is now leader of Bevelle...take a guess, and review! And, If you need any more favors for lyrics from FF, just let me know so that I can post them for you guys!!! Thankies! Punches Rin punching bag... tee-hee!!--Beautiful Songstress


	12. An Unwanted Wedding

Hey, Guys! Another few more chappies, and this fic is done!!!! YAY! And please be sure to check out my new fics, okay? Good! Now, a moogle plushie for all of you guys that reviewed and e-mailed! Thankies to you guys!

Disclaimer: FFx-2--me no own it. Me wish I own it...Now, on with the show! And for the next batch of reviewers, you all get some fresh-baked virtual cookies!!! Enjoy!

Love Under Disguise—Chappie 11

"Man, this is just a REPEAT from three years ago!!!! RRRRRRRR!!! I HATE YOU, RIN!!!!!!! FIRST YUNA AND NOW RIKKU!" Tidus slammed his fists against the thick, metal bars in anger and hate. All he thought about was Yuna's lifeless body in a pool of blood on the airship, and Rikku leaning over her, crying and screaming at Rin. What would become of them, now?

A white, really tight, really pretty handkerchief dress. That's what I found myself in when I woke up. It opened from the left side, and trailed up to my thigh, showing my whole leg. There was only a right sleeve that barely covered my arm, and there was no left sleeve. The dress had pretty sparkle designs to top it off, and I wore a crown with a matching veil that trailed behind me. My hair was crimped and put in a high ponytail, with some of my bangs hanging down my face a bit. So, this is what Rin was planning all along. A wedding—with me as its bride.

"Gippal, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's all my fault! Now, you are locked up tight in a dungeon, like all seven of us were three years ago. And this time, it is all my fault! Now I know how you felt, Yunie. But, you were a summoner, and you had your aeon to catch you. But not me. Who do I have now? No one at all!" A tear rolled down my cheek as I reminisced out loud. "Yunie, are you alive? Are you safe? Tidus thinks that you are dead, and now he's depressed. What am I supposed to tell him now? And Gippal and I were supposed to get married, not Rin and I! This is turning out to be a disaster!" I sat in a chair and buried my face into my hands. "And he's not even Al Bhed! Now, a non-Al Bhed will be the King of the Al Bhed! And I will have to be his servant!!!" I cried and smeared a little bit of my make-up.

"Oh, Miss. Rikku! You'll only smear your make-up!" Wait, I've heard that voice before...

"Yunie!" I ran up to her and hugged her nice and tightly. She laughed.

"Shhh...yes, it's me, Rikku, but I have a plan. So, listen up!" She whispered her plan to me, and I approved. I nodded and smiled.

"This one has to work this time! I'm sure of it!" We both giggled and hugged again, until some one came in and told me I had to go now.

"Don't worry, Rikku. I am one of the Bride's maids. I will be there on your right side. Okay?"

"Okay! Now, let's do this thing!!"

Gippal's POV

We were brought out of our cages, and transferred into a big hover cart. We soon passed by the alter, and saw something disturbing. Gunman and an executioner were near a wall rigged with chains and handcuffs. We stopped right in front of them, and they handcuffed us all to one set of them. Great, now we would be killed if she doesn't go through with it! Now, what? Oh, yeah. Just remember Yuna's plan. Okay, calm down, Gippal. Just breathe. We would just have to trust those two. By now all of us were locked in shackles. That included the people we didn't drop off yet, which included Lulu and Wakka, they let their baby stay with some one in Besaid, Baralai and Paine, Tidus, Callie and Clasko, Brother, Buddy, and Cid. Shinra had hid really still when they intruded, so that was how Yuna had gotten here.

Just then, a sad and yet happy melody played and echoed through out the whole place.

I walked down the isle leading to the double doors of the temple's top with Yunie at my right hand side, and whoever else was at my other side. She looked familiar, with her short blonde hair, and sunglasses to shield her eyes...I gasped when I realized who it was. (Whoever guesses it first gets a Tidus Plushie!!) But, I kept my mouth shut. They were both there according to plan. We finally got there, and Yuna took the other girl to the side, according to the plans. They nodded, and I nodded back before the double doors opened to reveal another isle and...MY FRIENDS! But, I pretended I didn't see them, and walked to where Rin was standing. A few tears crept down my cheeks as he took my hand and led me the rest of the way to the alter. The priest, instead of inviting every one just skipped to the "I do's."

"Do you, Rin Buttcream, take this woman to be your Wife?"

"BUTTCREAM? YOUR NAME IS BUTTCREAM?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUTTCREAM!!!!! WHY DON'T I JUST CALL YOU $$CREAM FROM NOW ON? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" I fell on the floor laughing, and everybody soon joined in, too.

"I do. And, dear, it would be the same for you, too." I stopped laughing, and was yanked up by Rin. "Now, do you, Rikku Royal, take Rin to be your husband?"

"Um...NO! ANYONE NAMED BUTTCREAM I AM SOOOOO NOT GOING TO MARRY! LOOK AT HIM! BY THE LOOK ON HIS FACE, HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S CONSTIPATED! SO, BUTTCREAM DOES SUIT HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" But my laughter stopped at once when Rin grabbed me tightly around the arm, and caused me to scream out in pain.

"You WILL marry me! Just take a look at your friends over there! They are going to all die if you don't say yes! So say I do!" I gulped, and a few tears came down my cheeks. Where was Yunie? She had to be here by now! But, I have to save my friends. I turned to the priest and nodded instead of answering.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He nodded and grabbed my arms and sealed his lips over mine, while making my body come as close to his as possible.

"Well, don't some of us get to object?" Yunie's voice rang loud and clear throughout the walls. He stopped kissing me, and looked at the HUGE army of Al Bhed surrounding the building and blocking the entrance. I smiled.

"Well, now your evil plans are RUINED!!!!!" I almost ran towards Yunie, until Rin caught me and picked me up.

"Not quite, Rikku! We still have the room for our love!" I screamed when Rin ran to the nearest room and triple locked the door, still holding me. He then threw me on the bed and locked me to it whiled taking his clothes off.

"NOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!! DON'T DO THIS, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!" He ignored me and unzipped the front zipper on my dress, and took my shoes off of me.

"OPEN UP AND LEAVE MY FIANCE ALONE!!!!" It was Gippal!

"Gippal! HELP ME..." I was stopped and then pressed down with his knees while he took something out of his pocket...I gasped as he slipped it on and I cried. "Please...please leave me alone if you want to be spared!" I struggled, but it was no use. He ignored me as he touched me and he did what he forever dreamed of doing...almost. Until Gippal burst in and got him off of me and locked him up. He looked at me, and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Are you okay, Rikku? Did he...you know...break 'it?'" I gulped and shook my head.

"But, he did hurt me, again, but this time he...he did something terrible..." I started to cry, and Gippal hugged me to his chest.

"What did he do, Rikku?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say what he did..."

"It's okay, Rikku. We are going to get married really soon, remember? You can tell me anything." I nodded and told him. "Oh, Rikku, I am so sorry for not being there...it's all my fault..."

"No, it isn't, Gippal! It's no one's fault...we just couldn't stop it, that's all. You can't always be there for me. And you know that. But, I am pressing charges against him for all of the horror he caused us all."

"Okay. I love you, Rikku."

"I love you, too, Gippal." We shared a kiss and went to our ride to take us to Djose. So, Gippal and I took a nap, until we were going to get there.

"Ohhhh...look at them, all cuddled up like that...it's so cute!" Yuna said, looking over the pair with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, they were definitely made for each other, just like you and me, huh Yuna?" She nodded and kissed Tidus.

"Let's just leave them alone. They need some time together after that ordeal. Everybody, to the deck." With that, everybody left them alone to dreamful slumbers.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! RIN BUTTCREAM!!!!!HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! meow...I am soooo evil!!!! Tee-hee!

Question of the day: Should I discribe the wedding, or just let them wake up together on their honey moon? Please let me know, but ONLY BY REVIEWS! NO EMAILS, BECAUSE MY MOM DELETES THEM! SO, now you know! So, please review and suggest and post your opinions for me! Thankies! Beautiful Songstress


	13. The Finale!

Hey, Ya'll!!! Thankies a bunch for those reviews!!!!!!!!! As you can see, this is the very last chappie of my story! And, no, I do not speak japanese, although I wish I did! I only looked up the song on ! Sorry! Anyway, stay tuned for the sequel, which is coming soon! Moogles and cookies and huggles for everyone!!!!!!!!! Love you all, and see you all later, kay? And, please review on my other stories! THANKIES!!!!!!!!!! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!!

Love Under Disguise—Epilogue

I slowly put one foot on the ground, followed by the next, and stretched in the process. I rose from my bed, and slipped into my long, yellow, velvet robe, and walked out to the back porch of our little cabin get-away in a never before seen place in Mi'hen. It was well hidden, and we were thankful for that. And, not to mention, Gippal and I missed the other double wedding of Yunie and Callie, but it was well worth it. We escaped to the Moonflow, got our outfits on, and only had a priest there, and guess who it was? It was Meachen! He did this just for us, and he performed the ceremony. So, it was only we three, and the beautiful sunset. After the ceremony, when we danced while our beautiful songstress, Lenne, sang, the pyraflies put on a show for us, and swirled around us and lifted us above the water while we danced. It was sooooo beautiful, and that proved to me that we were meant to be together.

I felt myself smiling at the memory, not to mention Lenne and Shuyin made a beautiful music video of our wedding, including the pyrifly dance. We haven't looked at it quite yet, but I would soon get to it. So, here I am, on our honeymoon in Mi'hen, watching the wonderful and beautiful sunrise. Where would I be if Rin had killed all of my friends? What would've become of me? I would probably just be one of his "toys" while he destroyed or made slaves out of my people, the Al Bhed! But, that did not happen. I had been waiting a very long time for my happy ending, and now I have it. What more could a woman ask for?

A pair of familiar arms suddenly encircled me and squeezed me.

"What are you doing up so early?" I turned to look into his eyes (He had surgery on his other eye before the wedding! Can you believe how wonderful and compleate he looks, now?)

"I just wanted to see the sunrise. It is so beautiful..."

"I know something more beautiful than any sunrise in all of Spira." He met my lips with his in a long, passionate kiss. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, and finally broke the kiss. I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"S-STOP!!! Hey! Pleeeeeeaaaasssee!" I squealed. He stopped and kissed me once more. He then pulled me up and carried me to the porch and sat me down in his lap on the couch swing.

"So, Rikku, my Queen, what are you thinking right now?" I looked into his eyes and brought my hand to his cheek and touched it.

"I am thinking that we made the right choice, Gippal. I am thinking about our future as royalty, as king and queen of our nation. I am thinking about you and I. That's what." I smiled along with him and accepted the kiss that came my way. Then, I remembered the sphere. "Hey! That special sphere! Let's go watch it!" I tried to get up, but Gippal grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Kill the motor, Rikku. This is our honeymoon. We could always watch it later, okay?" I smiled and nodded. He then picked me up and carried me to the bed once more, and shut the door behind us. This was not the end of the story of course, but I will not say the part that happens next because...well...it's a bit naughty, and this is not supposed to be rated R! And, another reason is because this is the end of this story, but stay tuned for the sequel to it! Till next time, guys!

The End!


End file.
